The invention relates to a balloon catheter comprising in the usual manner a tube-like basic catheter body with a proximal and a distal end. A balloon member is arranged at the distal catheter end and a connecting member at the proximal end. A gas or liquid under pressure can be supplied to the balloon in order to expand the latter via the connecting member, for instance.
The balloon catheter according to the invention has a basic catheter body which is at least partially light-conductive, comprising a light-absorbing (receiving) section at the proximal end and a light-emitting section at the distal end. When treating a patient, light can be supplied from the light-absorbing section at the proximal end to the location of the distal end of the catheter, where it is emitted. There is in particular a need for this when placing a known stent made of a light-curable plastic material inside the patient. The folded or collapsed stent is manoeuvred, carried on the catheter, to the required position in the patient. Next, the stent is expanded and, in expanded state, is cured by means of light irradiation through the catheter. After the curing, the catheter is removed, and the stent remains in expanded state behind inside the patient, for instance in a blood vessel inside of which it has been fitted, in order to keep the blood vessel open.